Fireworks and Love
by Kyroshiro
Summary: One shot of Pokemon X/Y. Spoilers inside, so don't read if you don't want to read. Calem/Xavier X Shauna


Hello my faithful readers! 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, back from the dead. Not really, since I've just been absent for a while. Writers block has been killing me, as well as the wait for X and Y. I beat the game within two and a half days, and now I'm starting a new game with my friend. The challenge: after every gym we have a Pokemon Battle.

Anyways, I'm here with a little one shot. There are spoilers, so if you don't want to be spoiled, then as in a meme I read: back the fuck up, I got this bro.

So the setting is in Parfum Palace, after you get that rich guys Furfrou back. That setting for the fireworks (I was playing at night) as well as what Shauna said to player seemed so romantic. (Yes I'm a guy who likes to see stuff like that in games. So what, sue me.)

I've rambled on, so please enjoy.

Note: Please note that once again, there will be spoilers, so if you don't want to read, back the fuck up bro. (I'm not mad ^^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
-

The night sky of Parfum Palace was alive with stars. The garden was abuzz with Bug type Pokemon like Volbeat, Illumise, even Ledyba. The great mansion of the King had many people, mainly servants running amuck as they prepared the fireworks show for the two special guests whom had saved the current owners Furfrou. One of the heroes was waiting on the balcony for her friend to arrive.

She had tan skin with Sea Green eyes (don't hate me, I don't really know what color they are). Her pink blouse ruffled slightly in the evening wind as she placed a hand in a pocket of her short jeans. Her chestnut brown hair swayed as she looked nervously for her friend.

"HEY, I'M HERE," she heard a male voice cry out from within the building, before a male came bowling through. He had black hair with hazel eyes. His skin was tan as well, matching hers identically. He had on a blue jacket with white lines on the edges of the zipper, blue jeans, blue boots, and a red cap with sunglasses on them. He slouched over as he slowly caught his breath. "I... Hope... I'm not... To...to late, Shauna." She smiled as she shook her head.

"Nope, they haven't started yet," she said as she looked back at the garden. The boy slowly stood next to her as they both stared at the sky. Shauna was nervous now. She knew the boy since he arrived about a month ago, but ever since she laid eyes on him, she couldn't get him out of her head. She thought that now would be the perfect time to tell him. "Um...," she started. The boy looked over at her. "You know Xavier... I've... I've never watched fireworks alone with a boy." She blushed as she said that. Xavier looked at her curiously. They were silent for a moment. "We haven't even seen then yet, but I know I'll never forget these fireworks!"

Xavier smiled. "And why's that," the boy questioned. Shauna 'eep'd before answering.

"'Cause I watched them with you, Xavier," was we reply. "Oh look, they're starting!" Xavier looked up just as the first firework went up. Several more flew up afterwards. Shauna thought now was the time. "Xavier..." Said boy looked at her in confusion. She took the chance and leaped at him. He instinctively caught her in an embrace as she locked lips with him. His eyes widened in surprise, before he relaxed and engaged as well.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before the need for air became to great. The released one another, though they touched their foreheads to one another. The fireworks kept going off as the two looked into the others eyes. Finally, Xavier asked the question.

"Not that I didn't like it, but why'd you do that," Xavier asked, curious of her motives. He watched as the chestnut haired teen blush, before speaking.

"Ever since you arrived," Shauna started. "I've gained a crush on you. And over time, even though it's been a month, it grew." She turned towards the show, as did the boy. She laid her head on his shoulder. "To tell you the truth, I though this would be a small crush that would go away. But over that month, I just couldn't stop thinking of you in that way. In short..." She turned her head towards him as he turns his to her. "I love you, and I want to be your girlfriend." There. She said it, and now for the response. Xavier was stunned however. He never expected this to happen. Shauna took his look of surprise as a bad thing though. She sighed sadly. "I... I guess you don't feel the same, huh?" She slowly tried to get out of the embrace, but couldn't as the boy held her tighter. He chuckled a bit.

"You silly little girl," Xavier said, getting her to look up with a little glare. As she was about to say something, he rushed foreword and lock lips with her. Now it was Shauna's turn to gain wide eyes. She quickly engaged as well as the firework show ended, though the duo didn't notice. Xavier ended the kiss and spoke. "I love you too." Shauna had never been happier (though receiving her first Pokemon, a Fennekin, was close) when she heard this words. They held hands, though were interrupted when they heard a male coming in to the balcony.

It was the owner of the building and the Furfrou. "And that was the firework show for the two of you for saving my Furfrou. I do hope you enjoyed," the man said. Shauna suddenly remembered something.

"OH," she yelled out. "I nearly forgot! We need the Pokè Flute to wake up Snorlax." The owner sighed.

"The Pokè Flute, huh," he sighed a gained before turning to a butler that they just noticed. "Go get it." As the butler left, the man turned back to them. It was Shabboneau Castle's treasure, but I took it as payment for a loan." The butler returned with the flute in hand. "Give it to them." The butler have Xavier the flute.

"Thank you sir," the boy said. The owner sighed again.

"Just remember to return anything that you've borrowed," the man said before leaving.

Shauna looked up. "I want to make lots of memories of my journey, but...," She paused here. "But I think I'll try and forget him..." The butler chuckled before reaching into his pocket.

"You can't imagine how stressful it is to run a place like this," the butler said before he took his hand out of his pocket, along with an item. "Here, take this." The butler gave Xavier a disc like object. "That there is protect. It'll protect a Pokemon, but the more times it's used, the less likely it'll activate." With that he left.

Xavier pocketed the TM (thankfully they're more durable so that you could use them over and over again, unlike the other ones that break every time you used one), before slapping his head. "We forgot to ask if they anything about Mega Evolution." The sun was starting to peak from the horizon, though the two didn't notice. Shauna seemed to think, before grinning. She jumped at Xavier, landing another peck on his lips.

"We'll ask him when we leave," she said as she pulled the boy in for another kiss. "For now, let's just enjoy ourselves," she purred, getting a grin from Xavier.

o-o-o-o-

And cut. How was that? This came to me as I played trough Parfum Palace again, and I was like 'What the hey' and wrote it. Please tell me if you liked this or not in the reviews (though if you didn't like it, why'd you read through it?). Flames shall be ignored.

On another note, NNL shall be updated hopefully between tomorrow and next Friday. I've started a new chapter, but I can't seem to finish it. So be on the look out for that. For now though, in the words of a famous natural disaster:

LOVE AND PEACE!

Buh bye.


End file.
